Godzilla X RWBY: Return of the King
by Reacones
Summary: (This story also published in Watt pad go check it out) The Grimm invaded Beacon Academy and Pyrrha fighting against Cinder but something awake... It the King.
1. Prologue

At Beacon,

The Beacon have been attack by the army of Grimms. A flock of Nevermore flying above Beacon. Pack of Beowulves attacking Students and Wyvern flying around burned the Academy from Above.

Pyrhha fighting Cinder in Ozpin. Suddenly, the Wyvern crash the office until it left a huge hole to the office. Pyrhha being shoot by arrow on her knee. Cinder aimed her arrow towards Pyrhha hearts.

Cinder: I gonna send you to the Better place.

Pyrhha look to Cinder with hopeless. Until, something Roaring attract the Grimm, humans and faunus.

ROOOOOOAAARRR!!!

Cinder turn around then her eyes turn wided and so Pyrhha. They saw a huge, scaly and terrified reptile swimming in the sea towards Beacon. The Creature stopped swimming because it had reached the place then the creature stand up then climb the cliff. After it reached the cliffside, everyone jaw dropped because the creature was massive and look terrified then any Grimms. Then, people will shiver to spine after hearing this...

ROOOOOOAAARRR!!!!!!

After hearing that, Velvet faint but Coco catch her, Grimms turned eye wided. Finally, Cinder... Turned silent. The Wyvern shocked to see this legendary Creature. ' Impossible I thought it was a myth! ' said the Wyvern in it mind.

The creature turned towards Wyvern. The creature give a death glare to Wyvern. The Wyvern give the glare too the monster. The monster one step forward and Wyvern one step forward. Then, they communicate.

Wyvern* snarl * ' why you here? '

The monster* snarl * ' you have unbalanced the nature. So I come here to destroyed you. '

Wyvern: * Screeching * ' so was I, Godzilla. ' * battle Screeching *

The Wyvern and Godzilla running towards each other with battle cry. Before Wyvern could react Godzilla have grabbed it neck tightly then bite it on the neck and then pushed it towards the building.

Meanwhile at Ozpin office,

Cinder still in silent while watching two monsters fighting each other. Pyrhha pulled the arrow the arrow from her knees she stand up then fight Cinder back.

Pyrhha: hey! I'm not done yet!

Cinder turned around and say:

Cinder: oh, wanted to be killed again?

???: Not this time!

Pyrhha turned around and saw Ruby and Weiss standing behind her.

Pyrhha: Ruby... Weiss...

Ruby: c'mon Pyrhha. Let's fight this lady.

The three has set their gear on and Cinder too.

Cinder: well then... Let's do this!

Meanwhile Godzilla vs Wyvern,

Wyvern being pushed by Godzilla. Godzilla pushed the Grimm until Wyvern hit the building behind it. Wyvern willing to stand up but suddenly Godzilla step the Wyvern chest. Wyvern try to break free but failed. Godzilla try to do the next move but being interrupted by two Nevermore. One Nevermore use it claws to dragged Godzilla off the Wyvern. The Wyvern take the chance to stand up.

Next move the Wyvern do is spit the fire breath from it mouth towards Godzilla. Godzilla being burned by Wyvern flames. Suddenly, the Wyvern start flapping it wing to fly to the sky and then the Wyvern grabbed Godzilla by it's leg and brought Godzilla to the sky.

Godzilla are trying to break free but Wyvern have dropped it from the sky and landed on the cafeteria. Godzilla stand up and fight Wyvern again but the problem is Wyvern are flying and Godzilla can't fly because it has no wings. Wyvern very tired to fight Godzilla back but then it turned it's way to Vale. Wyvern fly to the Vale so it can fight Godzilla there.

Godzilla saw Wyvern running away like cowards. So Godzilla following it from far behind. Godzilla walked to the cliffs and jumped to the sea until it make a big splash. So Godzilla following the Wyvern from far behind because Wyvern used it speed to fly to beacon quickly so Godzilla Can't beat it up.

Meanwhile RWP vs Cinder,

Ruby transform her scythes into a gun and shoot Cinder while Cinder flying around. Cinder dodge the shots then shoot the arrows towards them. Luckily, they dodge quickly. Cinder turned around saw Wyvern flying away from beacon.

Cinder: where it going?

Pyrhha peeked from the walls.

Ruby: where they going?

Pyrhha: they headed to Vale!?

Ruby: oh no! We have to get there fast! C'mon Weiss! * Start running *

Weiss: hey, wait you dolts!!! * Start running *

Pyrhha also follow them running towards the cliffside leaving Cinder behind.

Meanwhile At Vale,

The Atlas soldiers are shooting down Wyvern with their guns, paladins and any of their weapons but unfortunately it doesn't give any damages to it. Meanwhile at dock, the Atlas battleship are arrived.

General Ironwood: okey men, let's take down this beast!

Soldier: General!

Shout the Atlas soldier. Ironwood turned around and say " what ! " But then his eyes turn wided because he see a giant spikes swimming towards the ship.

Ironwood: Grace!!!

Ironwood shout to his men to hold on tight for the impact. Suddenly, the spikes went deeper to water. Godzilla swimming below the Atlas ships. Then, after Godzilla passes the Atlas battleships Godzilla stood up and make a huge tsunami.

All citizens of Vale have already at roof while watching the tsunami lured the city. The Atlas soldier on the roof shoot the flare gun to the sky then the light show the Godzilla from the dark.

End of Prologue part 1...


	2. Chapter 1

At Vale,

The Atlas soldier shoot the flares to the air until the light of flares showing a dark large figure passing by.

All citizens jaw dropped after seeing this. This never happened to Vale before. Suddenly, atlantean soldier shoot Godzilla from behind citizens. All citizens take cover. The atlantean soldier stop shooting because their shot didn't effect to Godzilla. The soldiers watch Godzilla pass by. One building fall as Godzilla walk behind the falling building.

" Shoot the Grimm!! " Shout the atlantean soldier while shooting Wyvern. It has no effect because their shot only hit on it armour.

" Run-- " the atlantean soldier didn't finished his line because he being eaten.

The atlantean soldier look around and saw no hope. " Fall back! " Shout the atlantean soldier.

Suddenly, they saw a tail moving on the air. Lighting flash and there a giant figure walking towards them. The atlantean soldier back off a little. Then, it begins to roar.

ROOOOOOOAAARR!!!!!

Godzilla made a long roar that make the soldiers back away more and Wyvern back off a little. After Godzilla finished his roar, Wyvern stood up and screeched to Godzilla then charge to Godzilla. Godzilla ran to Wyvern then grabbed it neck and bite it. Godzilla pushed Wyvern back with full of force.

Meanwhile,

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha has arrived at Vale. They saw many civilian running away while screaming.

" Guys, follow me! " Shout Ruby to her friends.

Her friends nodded then follow her to the building. After a many hour walking upstairs to the roof, they saw Godzilla fight against Wyvern. Wyvern try to escape but failed because Godzilla bite it tail then slammed it to the ground.

" That monster... Try to help us? " Said Ruby towards her friends.

Her friends keep silent while watching the monster fight each other. Wyvern had a chance to fly then Wyvern turn around and fly towards Godzilla. Godzilla ready his actions. The Wyvern almost near him then Godzilla slammed his tail to Wyvern and make it hit to building where Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha at. The three falling from the roof while screaming. Godzilla saw them falling, without wasting some time, he took his chance to save them from falling. Godzilla look at them fainted.

Godzilla put them down slowly. After that, Godzilla suddenly stared at Ruby. Godzilla recognized her or someone who look like her. Suddenly, Wyvern bite Godzilla arm. Godzilla shake his arm off.

The Wyvern still bite Godzilla's hand so hard until he bleeds.

Godzilla roar in pain as he shake his arm widely. Godzilla slammed Wyvern to the ground and step on it neck.

Wyvern open it mouth because Godzilla step it neck.

Godzilla put the girls down then he grab Wyvern by grabbing it neck. Godzilla lift Wyvern to the air and slammed it again. With a final attack Godzilla glow blue light color on his spikes and shoot towards Wyvern.

The Wyvern about to stood up but it got killed by Godzilla on it neck and got off from it body. Wyvern body fall to the ground and so it body.

Godzilla stood there, lift his head to the air and roar to the air like a king of victorious.

Meanwhile, Ruby open her eyes slowly and saw Godzilla standing next to the Wyvern dead body. She saw Godzilla stop roaring. Her sight turn blurry but she can see a bit. Before she closed her eyes, she saw Godzilla fall to the ground because he got tired even bleeding. Then Ruby close her eye slowly...


	3. Chapter 2

The battle is end and the Wyvern has dead and throne got taken by Godzilla. As the battle has end many hours ago, Ruby open her eyes after the faint but still feel weaken. She move here eyes around and look around. First thing she saw was Godzilla that still laying unconscious in front of her.

Ruby lift her head up slowly because she still injured and her Aura still recovering. As Ruby sit, she look to Godzilla.

"Y-you.. Save me.." said Ruby. After saying that, She stood up and went to Godzilla to touch him. As Ruby touch Godzilla, she put her forehead to Godzilla neck. " Thank you... Thank you.."

Ruby felt her tears stream down to her cheeks. The reason she crying it because she thought she about to die and thought Pyrrha would dead if Godzilla didn't appeared. Suddenly, a wave of white lights appeared all over Godzilla weak body and recover his wounds.

Suddenly, the king of the monsters start to taking some breath making people in the city surprise by it even Ruby surprise. Godzilla open his sharp reptilian eyes which making the civilians scare. Godzilla stood up like a giants. He saw the sea and make his way to the ocean. People from the shelter watching the big screens that showing Godzilla walk to the oceans, people from the destroyed city watch Godzilla stomping and Pupils from the Beacon Academy watching Godzilla from far away.

Godzilla lay himself to the water and swim away until he dive into deep water. After Godzilla disappeared from their sight, things start to change.

At Hospital, Next day...

Ruby who now got bandages, waiting in the patience room who got by Pyrrha and Weiss. However, Ruby still remembering the battle yesterday but at the same time she thinking about scenario at Beacon Academy. What if she couldn't save Beacon from falling? What if Pyrrha dead? The questions still appearing in her head like she was useless at that time until Pyrrha and Weiss awake.

"Ow... What happened? Why I got bandages?" ask Weiss while moaning in pain.

"Godzilla," said Ruby. "It save us from the building and fight off the Wyvern from attacking us."

"How do you know?" ask Pyrrha.

"I dunno know. All I know is... It save us from falling." said Ruby.

"Me too. I kinda saw Godzilla save us from falling." Said Weiss.

"I think we owe him a thank you." said Pyrrha with the warm smile on her face.

"But he still a monster." said Weiss to both of them as a note.

"Yeah..." said Ruby.

"wait, where Jaune and the others?" ask Pyrrha as she realized her friends.

"At Beacon Academy. We left them behind while Chasing Godzilla and Wyvern." said Ruby.

Pyrrha nodded.

Atlas kingdom,

A man wearing uniform, General James Ironwood, standing infront of his soldiers.

"Your saying, our army couldn't handle Wyvern instead of Godzilla?" said James.

"Yes, sir!"

"When I heard this kind of informations, I kinda afraid that Godzilla were much more than saviour of humanity itself." said James.

"What your command, sir?" ask the soldier.

James turn to him. "Gear up our soldiers and get ready to find Godzilla."

Meanwhile in the dark caves,

A dark figure eating some dust in the caves. It even destroyed the constructions in the caves causing explosions earlier. The monster had four legs and two more are wings. It has red glowing lines on it head and it head were shaped like a bird.

KRAAAAAAAA-A-A!


	4. Chapter 3

At the oceans near Mistral,

Atlas navy are searching Godzilla with Nuclear dust with them in case if he attack them. Meanwhile, General Ironwood were inside of the ship.

"Found any sign of Godzilla?" ask James to his staff.

"No, sir, no sign of him." replied the male staff to him.

Ironwood take a deep breath so he can be patience. He actually worried that Godzilla is the enemy behind the shadows. Things getting silent until James got a message from his Atlantean soldiers.

"What wrong, comrade?" ask James with serious.

"Sir... Better look at this." said the soldier. The soldier raised his POV camera to the sky and showing massive black and red lined creature eating a Nuclear Dust at Mistral's forest.

James shocked and so the rest in the ship.

"What the hell is that?" ask James.

The creature eating the whole missile until he notice the soldier.

"Oh no.."

Skr-AAAA-A-A-A!

The creature lift it right front leg as the it leg glowing red. The creature stomp it leg to the ground and suddenly, power of technology stopped mean the aircraft can't move on the sky, cars can't move and ships can't sail with it engine power.

"Sir, we're lost power!" said the male staff.

"What the hell...?!" said James Ironwood.

At Mistral beach,

A young little girl playing at the beach by collecting seashells while her father chatting with his friends. Until, she saw group of fish stranded on the shore.

"Dad!" shout the girl.

"Zee, what wrong-- Oh god." the father carried his daughter and run towards the city while bring warning. "RUN! RUN! TSUNAMI, RUN!"

People started to scream when they heard that and started to run towards the city to find shelters. Most weird is why the dogs nearby barking towards the sea like something coming.

At Atlas ship carrier,

"Sir, it Godzilla!"

James heard that and start running towards the exit.

"where are you going?" ask the staff.

"I'm going to see this!" said James with serious.

Bunch of crews gear up their aircrafts and stuffs while James looking to the sea. He brought his binocular and scope the oceans. First thing he saw was one big spike coming towards him, later there another spikes he saw and then another one spikes. When he zoom out, he see many spikes swimming to them.

"Godzilla..."

James become afraid that Godzilla will crash them until something unexpected happen. Godzilla dive deep into the water avoiding crashing nearby ships. Godzilla swimming under those ships until he reach the shore.

Meanwhile...

The wave of tsunami Godzilla has brought bring dangerous to civillian again. Few people safe, dozens has died. The survivors stand on the top of the building. People at the other building light up the firework until the firework shining the appearance Godzilla, making people jaw-drop and speechless even shout "it Godzilla!".

Suddenly, the Atlantean soldiers appeared and try to shooting down Godzilla but his skin is too thick like the other night. Godzilla walk pass by hunting the bird looking creature.

Meanwhile at the airport,

Civilians even tourist scream in horror while the Creature attacking the airport. The Atlantean air pilots tried to kill it but failed because it skin does a little damage to it. The pilot try to shoot again until big spikes blocking their way.

"Holy Oum!"

The pilot pass the spikes until the pilot got smack by the Creature arm. The ship got destroyed and explode on the airport causing many airships at the airport destroyed. This scenes making dozens of civilians and tourist screaming in terrifying until one big foot step silent them all, Godzilla.

The creature turn around and screech to Godzilla as Godzilla standing still and roar back to the Creature.

To be continue...


	5. Chapter 4

Long Time Ago...

Inside the Emerald Forest, the students of Beacon Academy were sent to having some training by killing a Grimms. A young woman who had red hair with white hoodie named Summer Rose is one of the Team STRQ. S for Summer, T for Taiyang, R for Raven and Q for Qrow. Summer was a scythes wielder and had silver eyes with her.

Meanwhile, Summer scouting the forest far from her team and it very deep for Emerald forest. Summer keep scouting the forest about many times but nothing appeared until she found a humongous creature laying on the floor dying like a dying animals. Summer stunned by the view of the monster. The monster shape like a dinosaur, skin like reptilian skin, had dozens spikes and teeth like a crocodile. It also had yellow-red eyes. The monster keep dying until it saw Summer with it giant right eye.

Summer standing with her both legs shaking when the monster saw because she thought it will kill her instead giving her a sad eyes. Tears stream down to it mouth. Summer see the tears and immediately felt sad about it.

" you cried.." said Summer with sympathy. "and your dying."

The monster roar a low roar to her as a sign yes.

"Let me-" Summer try to use her aura to heal it but the monster close it eyes slowly and died peacefully. Summer were too late to save it from dying. She felt sympathy of it until she heard a little small roar like a baby. Summer saw a cute and adorable monster with a size of humans and the baby look like the monster who died but it look more scaly than the monster. "You're a mother, huh?"

Summer walking towards the baby but the baby scared to her appearance.

"Hey, it okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." said Summer with a friendly tone. Summer patted her laps while standing "Come here! It okay!"

The baby seems to start to feel brave and then walking towards her with it adorable steps. Summer giggle to it and patted it head. "you're so cute!" said Summer.

SUMMER!!!!

"oh, gonna go! See ya!" said Summer while running back to her team and waving to the baby with a wave of goodbye.

The baby make a cute roar to her...

Present day...

Godzilla woke up from the dream he had. He look around and realized he in the ocean sleeping. Godzilla remember that he fighting against the creature last night but the creature were escaped by flying away from Mistral. Godzilla began to stand up.He lift his head up and notice bunch of Atlantean ships were guarding the Atlas docks. Godzilla know why he here. The MUTOs were there.


	6. Chapter 5

Atlas, the coldest kingdom and the most advance plus powerful kingdom in Remnant. The kingdom use to be the richest kingdom with dust than Vale and Mistral. Atlas also the most powerful kingdom (I mentioned before) because they got more soldiers and more weapons than ever. Until the day their kingdom fall...

At Atlas oceans, there dozens of Atlas ships guarding the docks of Atlas kingdom from the invader, the unknown creature and Godzilla. Meanwhile, General Ironwood were analysis the unknown creature.

"So the creature had an ability to take powers? Like dust?" ask James Ironwood.

The analyst replied. "Yes, 'MUTO' is an acronym for 'Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism'. As a side-effect of the Dust radiation they absorb as food, the MUTOs are capable of causing electromagnetic interference, and emitting EMP shockwaves from their claws."

"is there anything we could stop MUTO?" ask James.

"I'm afraid not. There.. Nothing." replied the analyst.

James felt more dangerous when he heard that. He afraid Atlas kingdom will be under attack by MUTO with it electromagnetic power. James feared that. Suddenly, a deep roar appeared from the oceans. All soldiers including pilots, paladins pilots and many crew on the Atlas ships. The roar echoing the place as the sign that he coming, Godzilla. One of the crew saw gigantic spikes swimming towards them. The sailor warned the crew about Godzilla until they noticed Godzilla stop swimming.

"Hold your fire, hold your fire." said the man through the megaphone.

Then, Godzilla start swimming deep into the oceans like yesterday and swim up pushing the other ships to the sides. The ships start firing and that caused some damage to the soldiers on the land because the Atlas ships just shoot the missiles to the mid air.

"Our soldiers on the land! Hold your fire! Hold-" before he could finish, Godzilla block the missiles from hitting the soldiers. All soldiers look up to the king of the monsters and immediately open fire to Godzilla. Paladins shoot with it machine gun. The aircraft shoot from the air and naval ships fire the cannon to Godzilla. Godzilla tried get on the shore but it seems the Atlas didn't allowed him get on. Godzilla tried to avoid the fire but his gills get hurt so Godzilla couldn't resist the pain.

Godzilla have no other options but swim back to the oceans. When Godzilla swim back to the oceans, the power of electricity lost it power by some shockwave.

"We've lost power!"

"Look!"

All Atlas soldier and sailor lift their heads up to the sky and saw dozens of aircraft fall from the sky and pilot parachuting from the sky. Then, MUTO came down from the sky and dive into the water with the ship in it mouth. MUTO come out from the water and get to the shore. After that, it start flying away towards the city of Atlas.


	7. Chapter 6

After news being sent to whole world, RWBY and JNPR had to go to Atlas and hunt down MUTO. However, Godzilla still swimming around the Atlas sea. So there two problem for the others but not for Ruby. After the ship landed, RWBY and JNPR went to find MUTO quickly before it reach the Central Kingdom of Atlas. Thanks for the giant footprint, they can tracking it faster.

"So here the plan. My team will attack the MUTO and team JNPR will make the surprise attack. Easy! Like the day we fighting the Nevermore together." said Ruby.

"Okay. But be careful! This monster are new to us. We don't know it weakness or expose parts." said Jaune.

Suddenly, a ground start to shakes. The ground shaking because there a MUTO infront of them. RWBY and JNPR started to stand back.

Suddenly Yang stop them. "Um... Guys, look.."

RWBY and JNPR look as she told. A giant and scaly tail swing to behind as a giant shadowy figure appeared in the mist. As the giant went out from mist, it revealed it face. It Godzilla. Godzilla step forward, Team JNPR and RWBY step backward a bit.

Godzilla took his breath and...

His roar echoing the whole kingdom and also take the MUTO attention. The MUTO run to Godzilla and charge to him. Godzilla hold MUTO with his bare hands and force to push MUTO back.

Meanwhile at Atlas headquarters,

Ironwood surprise. "Wait, THERE 2 MUTOs?!"

"Yes, it was!" replied the scientist.

At Atlas capital city,

While Godzilla push MUTO to the ground and step on it. He saw there something heading towards him, the male MUTO. Godzilla's eyes wided and got dragged by MUTO's hook legs so he can let go of Female MUTO.

Suddenly, Ruby came to the rescue and slash Male MUTO face leaving him a small scar. MUTO screech as screaming to pain. Then Godzilla claw him in the face too and bite him with his jaws then throw him away. Male MUTO hit the tower and it collapse onto it. Godzilla forgot the female MUTO so he got headbutt by Female MUTO and crash to the nearby building.

Ruby landed on the ground then look to her teammates.

"Yang, use your strength to knock it legs! Weiss, Launch me to the air!"

Yang nod. Yang run to the famale MUTO and punch it legs as strong as she could and the MUTO falling slowly to the ground because of her size. Weiss use her semblance to launch Ruby to the air. Suddenly, the male MUTO use it beak to knock Ruby from cutting his wife throat. Ruby fly on the air and crash into the building through the window.

"RUBY!!!" cried Yang.

The MUTO kick Yang to the vehicles and fainted cause of crashing.

"Yang!!!" Cried Weiss and Blake.

Weiss and Blake saw the Female MUTO lift her leg up and ready to crush those two like an eggs. So they start to think...

'this is their end'...


	8. Chapter 7

The MUTO about to stomp them both. Yang felt unconscious while Ruby crash into the building through window. So their fate is coming...

Suddenly, a reptilian hand hold the MUTO leg. Godzilla have a bleeds on his face. It very rare to see Godzilla bleeding. Maybe MUTO was his strongest enemies? Anyway, Godzilla hold the MUTO from stomping them both so they can run. After that, MUTO use her abilities to bash Godzilla face with her legs.

Meanwhile, team JNPR running inside a big hole who got dig by the MUTOs.

Nora heard something like chirping inside the hole. "Guys, there something inside!"

"There is!" said Ren.

"Maybe it the nest!" said Pyyrha.

"Nest?" said Nora.

"Don't you remember what the objective said? There a nest nearby in the Capital city of Atlas. Here it is! We've found it!"

"If that so, we had to destroy it before they start hatching. C'mon team!" said Jaune while heading into the big and dark hole with the rest of the team.

Few seconds later, MUTO keep beating up Godzilla with it legs also with it strength. Forgot to mention that Male MUTO forget about it nest and forgot to protect it so the their nest...

KABOOOOOM!

And so both MUTO shocked.

Team JNPR fainted and weakened by the explosions they made (actually it from Nora).

Ren sigh. "Nora... Explosion was a bad idea to be honest. Plus, we didn't make it to the exit."

"Owwww... Sorry..."

Jaune interrupt. "Um... Guys?"

Jaune pointed to the angry female MUTO staring at them. Of course they messed up this time. When MUTO about to kill them, Godzilla come to the rescue. Godzilla use his atomic breath and fire towards the female MUTO until it fainted. That was the opportunity for the team JNPR to escape.

Godzilla meet the male MUTO again. This time he mad. Godzilla swing the male, which hit him with the couple of buildings, with his bare hands. The MUTO tried to escape the grip but failed. Godzilla open it jaws widely and bite it neck so hard until start to bleeds. MUTO screech so painfully until Godzilla rip it head out with his jaws. It so bloody.

Suddenly, a big building fall onto Godzilla making him falling either. Meanwhile, Ruby woke inside an abandoned building after evacuations. Ruby stood up slowly due to her pain. Ruby went out from the building using the exit. Suddenly, she saw Godzilla, face to face. Ruby saw the blood rushing out from it head and really painful to watch a monster tried to protect the world by sacrificed itself by fighting them. The big smoke cover Godzilla.

Meanwhile, The female MUTO woke up from the faint. She remember that her babies are dead. So she went to find them instead saw Ruby and plan to kill her while still weak.

"Uh oh..." said Ruby. Then she run as fast as she can. Ruby kept running and running until she stop at the dock. "I got nowhere to run!"

The MUTO finally found her at the dock so she heading there. Ruby ready herself for the fight against the MUTO even she was weak. Suddenly, a red light appeared behind the female MUTO. The red light shining from tail to neck revealing that Godzilla unlock a new power. Godzilla fire the red beam towards MUTO and it brutal because the beam fire straight to it hearts and penetrated it body with Godzilla red atomic breath.

So the battle ends...

Ruby is safe and so her friends.

"Thank... You..." said Ruby while sitting so tiredly.

Godzilla nod to her. He also realise that Ruby look same to Summer Rose.

It... It can't be! Summer? Said Godzilla in his head. 'No.. She not Summer. She was another Silver warrior.' said Godzilla. Then Godzilla close his face to her.

"There something wrong?" ask Ruby. Suddenly, Ruby get lick by Godzilla enormous tongue. Ruby chuckles. "You big little fella!"

'Well she is 'Summer Rose'" said Godzilla. So Godzilla stomp it way to the ocean leaving Ruby behind but before that he gave her a roar.

"Bye!!!" said Ruby while waving hand as goodbye.

After Godzilla leaving, Ruby recruit with team and team JNPR.

"You guys did that?! Good job, guys!" said Ruby.

"Well, thanks to Nora. She the one who help us and almost get killed." said Jaune.

"Hmph, atleast I'm helping!" said Nora.

The others chuckling to Nora cutest 'Hmph' ever made.

'Even we different with the monster, they still had hearts and minds. I believe there more of them like Godzilla. But there a question where people never get the answer... Who is Godzilla? Why he here... In Remnant?'

The End...


	9. Epilogue

"Who would think, a monster can be a King?" said the teenage male voice. "Everybody can be one. Especially the strongest one."

"I hope it will be succeed." said the feminine voice.

"It is and it gonna be.."

...FUN...

Those two look at the giantess who being held by a chain on the wall. They had dark skin, both had white and short hair and both had sharp teeth and red eyes.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!


End file.
